What's in a name?
by Reni-Chan
Summary: Piers muses over the titles given to practitioners of psynergy.


What's in a name?

Summary: Piers muses over the titles given to practitioners of psynergy.

---

_There's an old saying... _Thought Piers to himself, _What's in a name?_

He had been thinking about the titles given to he and his friends, and how they associated with their particular elements.

He though about earth.

The titles given to Venus adepts had quite the noble ring to them. Squire, knight, gallant, lord, slayer. Squire, a young warrior destined for greatness. Knight, a battle hardened, chivalrous fighter. Gallant, well that spoke for itself. Brave, strong, honorable. Lord, a name that implied power. Strength and stability. A strong will and a sense of justice. Slayer. Punisher of evil, protector of the weak. A figure that struck fear into the hearts of monsters and villains.

This was what Felix was, certainly. Isaac as well.

He thought about wind.

These titles bespoke magical prowess, each name signifying their ascent toward the highest title: Sorcerer. Wind seer, magician, mage, magister, sorcerer. Wind seer, a diviner, a wise youth. Magician, a misleading title. "Magician" was a name often given flippantly to users of simple parlor tricks. But only a Jupiter adept could be called a true magician. Mage, an adept learned in the ways of the wind. Flowing with the breeze, riding with the wind. Learning to be at one with their element. Magister. One step closer to the goal, not quite a master, but no longer simply and adept. Something more. Sorcerer. So close to the wind they can almost speak with it. Wise, mysterious, intelligent.

Sheba and Ivan certainly fit this mold.

He thought about water, his own element.

It seemed with wind that gender mattered not. He supposed that was appropriate. But gender played a role with Mercury adepts.

Mariner, privateer, commander, captain, admiral. The names granted to men of water had a direct correlation with the sea. Destined for a life of seafaring, a young mariner couldn't help but be pulled to the sparkling waters of the deep blue ocean. As he rose through the ranks, from mariner to privateer, to commander, he felt the urge to explore. Find the edges of the world, see every inch of blue. Gaining such strong titles as captain, and admiral, his lust for adventure never waning. His is a life of exploration.

This indeed described him.

Water seer, scribe, cleric, paragon, angel. A simple water seer's fascination with the crystal blue led toward a commitment to healing. A scribe, still learning her mastery. A cleric, healer of the weak, sick, enfeebled and wounded. Living nobly, thinking of others first. Paragon, a source of inspiration for other healers and adepts. A source of light, and kindness. Angel. Purity, light, faith. One who would lay down her life for the sake of another.

Titles perfect for Mia.

He thought of fire.

Guard, soldier, warrior, champion, hero. The protector incarnate, from the start. Whether fighting alone or with others. A guard and a soldier, a warrior. Names that didn't hold the recognition of a Mars adept's acheivements. These titles didn't correctly tell of the bravery in a flaming heart. But that was okay, because the adept doesn't desire this recognition. He just wants to see justice served. Champion and Hero. These titles signify the true adept. A brave soul, a powerful fighter. Strong and determined.

Just right for Garret.

Flame user, witch, hex, fire master, justice.

This was where Piers paused.

Flame user was all well and good. A practitioner of fire psynergy, just learning her tricks. Fire master was certainly a well deserved title. After years of devotion to her element, a tamer of the flame. Bending the wild fire to her will. Justice. A powerful will, a kind heart, but stern with the wicked. A fair judge, with a heart of gold and a fiery spirit.

These were fine titles for Jenna, but...

Witch? Hex?

There couldn't be less appropriate names for the girl. Even if they weren't given in spite and fear, even if they were given in goodwill. A witch was a wicked woman who terrorized the weak. A hex was vengeful, spiteful, cruel. These were _not_ Jenna. Piers wondered who could have though up these ridiculous names.

Jenna was a stubborn girl with a strong sense of justice, a defender of those who couldn't fight for themselves. She was beautiful, and brave. She was as a dancing flame. More sorceress than witch. Jenna was selfless, and quite generous. Piers couldn't remember her ever asking "what's in it for us?" before helping those who needed them. Not a hex. A _blessing_.

Surely she was as much an angel as Mia.

An angel with a fiery temper and a stubborn streak, but an angel nonetheless.

A precious angel. His angel.

Pierre chuckled softly to himself. Realizing he had just granted her another title.

He'd have to ask what she thought about it later.

---

Author's note/disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. And I actually quite like the hex and witch classes.


End file.
